Den of Dreams
by Tigris DivingHawk
Summary: Harry Potter a young wizard who the fates and destiny have watched in horror with a simple twist of the threads they set the young man on a new path, one that will change his future for better or worse and as he chooses.
1. Chapter 1

I Edited this chapter and I hope I fixed some of the errors that were pointed out to me

/There is nothing wrong with your computer. Do not attempt to adjust the writing. We are controlling transmission. We will control all that you see and hear. You are about to experience the awe and mystery for we are Fate and Destiny./

Den of Dreams  
Chapter 1  
Rise the Demon Harry

Harry Potter a young wizard whom the fates and destiny have watched in horror with a simple twist of the threads they set the young man on a new path, one that will change his future for better or worse and as he chooses.  
Harry sat at the Gryffindor table thinking about his day it was Halloween his first since finding out that it was the day his parents died so much has happened to him since he was told he was a wizard everyone thought he didn't know about magic but he did. He was brought out of his musings by a crash of a door being slammed open "Troll, Troll in the dungeons just thought you should know "said Professor Quirrell and he fell in a faint and chaos erupts.

" Silence" yelled the headmaster "Perfects lead your students back to the dorms teachers with me to the dungeons" "Gryffindor's this way" yelled Percy. Harry realizes that Hermione does not know about the troll. "Ron, Harry said as he ran to catch up to him Hermione doesn't know."  
"Know what Harry? How to mind her own business," Ron said with a laugh getting Dean and Shamus to laugh with him. "She doesn't know about the Troll you arse," Harry said, "So what she's just a know it all she'll be fine the troll is in the dungeon come on let's go play some chess."

Not seeing the look Harry was giving him "You are a real dick you know that your acting like Malfoy Forget it I will find her and tell her myself harry said as he looked around " Harry, Neville said Lavender said she was crying in the Girls loo" "Thanks Nev, you're a real friend" Harry said looking at Ron as he left Harry shook his head "Go, Nev, we will meet you in the Common room after I get her, don't worry what could happen" Harry said as he ran off to find Hermione when he got close to the girls loo he see Professor Snape going toward the third floor.  
~That's Strange I thought all the teachers were in the Dungeons.~ Harry knocks on the Door and says "Hermione are you ok"? "Who's that Leave me alone" "Hermione, it's Harry we need to get to the Common room a troll's loose in the dungeons"  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT What Troll"

"Quirrell said during the feast that a troll got into the dungeons and ….Oh my "  
"Harry are you ok, Harry stop you can't be in here," Hermione said as the door opened and Harry came in and closed the door behind him locking it from the inside "quite the trolls right outside and..." BANG BANG BANG "RUN, Hermione duck," Harry said as the door gave away with a crash  
"AHAAAA" Hermione screamed  
ROAR Yelled the troll looking at the screaming witch  
"Hermione Please forgive me" Harry said and chanted " GONE, GONE, THE FORM OF MAN RISE THE DEMON ETRIGAN" and with a flash of flame Harry Potter was gone and in his place stood a creature 6'4, red eyes, and yellow skin then it said "Once more with words of metered rhyme comes Etrigan the demon just in time." As The creature stood it looked up at the troll and said "Not Hard to see, such a big troll with a small mind full of coal" and Etrigan reached up and punched the troll and took his club and Hit him over the head.

Etrigan was about to say more when his ear twitched  
"Well swell from what I hear it seems to me as a good time to Disappear  
"Gone, gone, O Etrigan! Resume once more the form of man!" as Harry changed back and seeing the fear in Hermione's eyes he said "Please Don't be afraid I won't hurt you"  
"Harry what was that how did you change"  
"I will try to explain as much as I can just please don't tell anyone what I did"  
"What do you mean to tell everyone you saved my life we need to tell the headmaster he can help"  
"Please Hermione, let me explain and then after I tell you my story if you still think I should tell a professor we will just please not the headmaster and not now do you trust me"  
"Yes Harry, I don't know why but I Trust you."

"Thank you," Harry said as a gasp was heard from the doorway they turned and saw Ron standing there.  
"Harry what happened" then another gasp as Professors McGonagall and Snape behind them was a Gasp as and Quirrell fell backward and slid down a wall.  
What is going on here why are you not in your Common Room "Um Well Professor" Harry started but Ron cut in and said "Me and Harry had to come to find Herms because she missed the feast and didn't know about the troll Harry distracted it and I saved them both by using Wing garden Leveosar to save them by hitting the troll with its own club."  
"WHAT Hermione said that's…"  
"Right, Harry said cutting Hermione off, that's what happened, Hermione was upset about something that happened earlier and needed some space to herself," Harry said as he looked at Her Trust me he mouthed

"Very well, 5 points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for missing the feast, and 10 points each to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly for sheer dumb luck"  
"Yes Professor," Hermione said as she left to go to the common room Harry and Ron said "Yes Professor," as they followed at a slower pace "that's not fair, Ron said we should have gotten more than 10 points we did save her life"  
"Ron," Harry said as he stopped and looked around for any adults that might see them "I'm going to tell you right now if you ever pull another stunt like that I will end you that includes insulting my friends and lying to anyone about what happened tonight we both know you weren't there do you understand"  
"Come on Harry were best Mates…."

"NO," Harry said punching the wall next to Ron's head, "we are not best mates,... Maybe someday if you earn it we could be more then Classmates but never Best mates DO You Understand?"  
"Harry…."  
"Do You UNDERSTAND?" Harry said letting a little bit of his Magic out making his eyes glow green "yes Harry" Ron said afraid  
"Well don't forget to apologize to Hermione for what you said in Class"  
"I'm sorry Harry."  
"It's not me you need to apologize to Ron if it goes right you could be on the road to rebuilding your mistakes from today, Now let's get back to the tower and go to bed don't forget to talk to Hermione."

To Be Continued maybe  
Everyone let me know what you think OK


	2. Chapter 2

I edited and I hope I corrected some of the grammar errors that were pointed out to me let me know if it is better


End file.
